HeartShaped
by Elle Wednesday
Summary: He was pretty sure she had stolen the glasses off of Starfire's dresser. Not that Starfire would have any idea what heart-shaped glasses like that meant. But Terra, of course, knew the implications all too well. Beast BoyxTerraxSlade, kind-of. My annual BBxT one-shot, 2012.


Heart-Shaped

He was pretty sure she had stolen the glasses off of Starfire's dresser. Not that Starfire would have any idea what heart-shaped glasses like that meant. But Terra, of course, knew the implications all too well. The little cocktease.

She'd worn pigtails and knee socks with them, and he'd taken her to the park, looking to all the world like he might be her father. Like he might not be a supervillain on a weekly debriefing with his spy. He bought her a strawberry ice cream cone and watched her freckles turn sticky and pink. She dropped it to the ground when he asked about what information she'd gathered on Beast Boy.

Terra was not Dick. He had not needed to break her down, crawl his way into her skin like a tapeworm, hurt her enough to make her fight back so that she'd bloody her hands. No, Terra had come pre-broken. It was, in some ways, much less satisfying. Corrupting something that was already so very far gone. He had rather liked watching Dick squirm.

But dirty as she'd come, she did have one little thing in common with Dick. One little weakness. For there had been the seasick prince, pining for his runaway mermaid, and here, well. Here was Beauty, clawing for the Beast.

It was a reminder, then, when she trembled at the sound of the little boy's name, of how human she was. That she was just a little girl, sickeningly strawberry sweet. She changed the subject, looked at him lips-pursed and over the rim of the sunglasses. He wondered if Dick had seen Starfire wear them. He kind of relished the thought of soiling Terra up while she was wearing them, if only because it might soil _him_ up, a little bit more, however indirectly.

Well, if she wanted to play Dolores Haze, then she could have it her way. He pushed the glasses hard against the bridge of her nose and licked the syrupy pink sweat right off her, and wondered, idly, just how hard it would be to enchant a Beast like that.

* * *

He wears that girlish pair of sunglasses, not that he needs them in the middle of the night and with only one eye, and wanders the carnival with a sense of…

Satisfaction.

His poor mutilated robot lies at his feet, scrap metal and wires. It had been so very human looking. No one would ever have known it wasn't really him. No one died tonight.

That doesn't change what he did.

The boy didn't know it wasn't him. The animal slamming the rocks down isn't smart enough to know if the thing at it's feet is a human or just something that looks like a human. The dog you tame isn't sentient enough that you can't _un_-tame it. Put it in the woods long enough and watch it go feral.

He wasn't expecting this. Didn't do this on purpose. With Dick he'd tried so very hard to make a killer, but now? He would never have seen this coming.

How very satisfying.

He steals a heart-shaped balloon from the kiosk, watching it bounce, turn his relfection pink and distorted. He rather likes the thought of being able to steal a heart. He'll be keeping his eye on this, through heart-shaped glasses.

* * *

When the heart-shaped box shows up on his doorstep, he'll be surprised. Not because he won't have seen this day coming, but because he won't have ever expected Gar to part with the thing.

He'll take it in his hands, open it up to see his reflection, white hair and skin like a ghost or a nightmare. "Why Humbert," he'll says, "we meet again." And he'll smiles at himself, let the silver slip shut, making noise like a knife being sharpened.

He'll still have the glasses. He'll wonder, idly, if Starfire remembers them, as he sets them atop that box, heart-upon-heart, right by his bed so he'll dream of his Beauty when he sleeps.

The day will come, when he has to fight the Beast, come face to face with the thing he corrupted.

He's rather looking forward to it.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So this is my annual BBxTerra oneshot. I really just threw this together at the last minute because I didn't have any good ideas this year, but I really wanted to make sure I posted _something_. So sorry it's kinda slapdash and sucky. XD

So, umm, idk how to explain this, just... Damn, is this ever one twisted love triangle. XD And, um, I like fairytales and the book _Lolita?_ Also, I think this is the first time I've ever given Slade proper dialouge. So there's that.

So, in case any of you have been wondering where I've been the last few months… umm, basically, I'm just going through a really hard time right now and I have a lot of stuff I'm trying to figure out. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about my fics right now, but hopefully I can keep you guys updated, and feel free to pm me if you have questions or anything. I know I've said this before, but you guys really mean the world to me. Thanks for always sticking by me.

-Elle


End file.
